Night Training!
by Aaron The Night Watcher
Summary: Four shadowy figures in the rain go through a training exercise. Will they complete they're exercise...or will they fall to their fifth attacker. Read and find out. Please R&R.


Turtles!

Title : " Night Training."

NEWYORK CITY!

Streets!

It was raining outside. The droplets of rain fell from the sky and hit the ground with loud smacks. People were walking down the streets of, New York City on this night. Completely unaware of what was going on around them. Lightning flashed in the sky above the city as two shadowy figures jumped across the rooftops of two buildings. When the first shadowy figure landed on the rooftop it turned around and got ready to face it's attacker. The first shadowy figure held it's fists out in front of him ready to attack or defend himself from his pursuer if necessasary. A second shadowy figure landed in front of the first one and reached back to pull a sword from it's sheath. The first shadowy figure was slightly short with a bandanna around his head and large shell on it's back. The second shadowy figure was shorter and held a walking stick in one of his hands. There was a rush of wind and the second shadowy figure was right in front of the first one. The second figure then knocked the first shadowy figure on his back and he fell with a thud. Another rush of wind in the air and a third shadowy figure about the same size as the first one with a shell on it's back as well pulled out two weapons called nun-chucks. He proceeded to flip them around throughout the air and then his eyebrows narrowed. He eyed the second shadowy figure with anticipation and then gritted his teeth. He bit his lip and then jumped at the second shadowy figure with a jump kick. The wind blew through the air and the second shadowy figure ran towards the third shadowy figure. The third shadowy figure backflipped away from the second figure, then flipped on to it's feet and stopped. He eyed him again and then the second figure whipped past the third one and knocked the figure on to the ground second figure went over to the third figure and pulled out a sword. He then raised the sword over the third figures head with all intent in his heart to kill the third figure. The wind blew through the air and made a loud hissing sound. Lighning struck throught the sky as a fourth and fifth shadowy figure jumped out of the darkness and got on both sides of the third. The fourth shadowy figure pulled out a bo staff and ran towards the second figure and the fifth shadowy figure ran towards the same figure pulling out two swords. The second figure backed away from the fourth and fifth figures and they smacked in to one another causing them to fall to the rooftop's surface. Then the second figure walked over to the four figures lying on the rooftop and stated,

" You all failed….you were supposed to come at me with the intent to kill me." The first shadowy figure pointed at the third shadowy figure and replied,

" It was his fault. He's the dumb one." The third shadowy figure then retorted,

" Hey….I'm not dumb…and it wasn't my fault."The fourth shadowy figure then stated,

" Uh…actually…it was his fault." The fourth shadowy figure pointed at the fift one and they all looked at him. The fifth shadowy figure sighed and stated,

" How was it my fault? If it had been my fault I probably wouldn't have failed." The first shadowy figure then replied,

" Oh…yeah. Well you know what? I've had with your little attitude lately….and further more-," The sound of the second shadowy figure clearing his throat made all of the other shadowy figures look at him. The second figure sighed and continued saying, " Anyone of you four could've failed this test. It was supposed to be a teamwork effort. If you had worked together you probably would've overpowered me and taken me down…..but you chose to go it alone without the help of the others." The other shadowy figures looked at each other. The second shadowy figure sighed and continued saying, " We'll work more on your teamwork efforts tomorrow….let's go home." After their lecture the five shadowy figures disappeared in to the night…..without a trace.

The End!


End file.
